The Same Pain
by TheVonKarmaSiblings
Summary: Miles and Franziska go visit Gregory Edgeworth in the graveyard at the same time Phoenix and Maya go and visit Mia, causing the four of them to come together to share the pain that they all have exprienced through death of loved ones.


A/N: First I want to thank Shadow Spirit Dragon-Wolf and Orochi-Dragon14 for their kindness in my short time on here and making me feel so welcome. Second this is my fitst story in many years in first person, I just thought it would suit this story better so I hope it is okay!

I came up with this idea out of the blue and it is something I started to think a lot about because the characters of AA have all suffered tradgey in some form. Please enjoy and review.

* * *

**The Same Pain**

* * *

_Franziska's POV_

I closed the door of the driver's seat and waited for Miles to walk around to my side to meet me, but he didn't. I sighed, knowing he had frozen to the spot again before I even saw him. I walked around to the passenger's side finding my little brother rooted to the spot, head hanging as he looked at the ground, looking up to painful for him to do.

Normally I would tease my brother for this, for his weak state, for acting childish, but this was not a laughing matter, he was still traumatised about coming here after all this time.

"Come on Miles, it will be okay" I say to him, in a softer quieter voice than normal as I take his hand. He walks forward with me, slowly like a toddler finding their balance, he finally looks up then and notices the graveyard before he gulps, looking like he was about to bolt, back to the car, where he would be able to hide from his pain.

* * *

_Miles POV_

She stopped me. She turned me back around and led me back towards the graveyard. Today Franziska and I had come to visit my father's grave. I did this as little as possible. It was not that I didn't love him or miss him anymore, but it never got easier, the pain and the memories of the murder would always return to me, and I would always end up only getting upset, as much as I don't want to admit that, but today...she had told me I had to come, after all it was his day. She led me furthur down the aisles of the graveyard, my chest and stomach hurting more as she did so. Why did graveyards have to be so depressing?

I carried the flowers I have brought in my other hand. Lily's. For peace. Which I hoped my father was finally getting. Finally we ended up in front off his headstone. Being the only family left and haven't not visited for a while, the headstone showed the rust and strain from the weather. I read the gold lettering on the grave carefully.

_Gregory Edgeworth June 22__nd__ 1966 – December 28__th__ 2001\. Loving son and father. Defense Attorney who o__nly ever believed in his clients._

June 22nd….was the date of today. My father's birthday. Only he wasn't here to celebrate it. The only thing I could do was bring him fresh flowers and clean his headstone. I bit my lip and closed my eyes trying to stop it, but it was no good.

* * *

_Franziska's POV_

Today was Miles' Father's birthday, I had told him he had to come today of all days to visit. I watched him in the corner of my eye and saw slowly he was breaking. Coming here always reducded him to a mess, it didn't matter when it was he would get upset but today off all days was particularly hard, and obviously December 28th.

"It is okay Miles" I said again knowing my words meant nothing right now because to him it was not okay. I saw tears falling down his face and only pulled him into a hug. I felt guilty more than ever, his father was gone because of my papa, I knew deep down it wasn't my fault, but sharing his blood...it made me feel like it was, seeing my brother so broken everytime he came here made me question a lot of things. Does his father hate me? Is it right I am still so close to Miles after everything? But I think him breaking down is in a way healthy. Papa had said adults don't cry it is weak, but I had learned holding it in only made it much worse than just letting yourself go.

I am sent out of my thoughts because I can feel his body shaking, his body racked by sobs, I gently rub his back and hold him tightly, letting him cry and letting him break, letting him grieve.

* * *

_Maya's POV_

Nick and I walk in the graveyard to go visit sis. Pearl is at school today so we took the opportunity to come, we don't like bringing her here, it is to distressing for her when she is so young. I am holding a bunch of pink roses we bought on the way here. I try to come once a month and it has been about that since our last visit.

"Hey sis" I say bending down to look at her gravestone. The pain had got a little less over the years,, but only because I got to see her through challenging. Nick came up behind me silently. We never did speak much when we came to visit, it was a time for reflecting after all.

"Can I channel you to get Nick to clean the office? It is such a mess in there he has lost his phone" I said laughing as I spoke to Mia, knowing now after speaking through challenging she could understand me.

"Well you could help Maya, half the mess is yours anyway!" Nick replied.

"You own the building so the cleaning is your job" I reply before bending down to start to place the flowers in the water holder on the grave.

* * *

_Phoenix's POV_

I always liked to come with Maya to visit Mia. Mia was the reason we met, the reason we became friends and colleagues, and her death still hurts us of course but she is always there to help us when we need her. I would offer to help her with the flowers, but last time we got into a fight because I cut the stem to short, so I decided to leave her to the flower arrangements. I looked around absent-mindedly, not expecting to see many other people here, it was to much of a warm day for people not to be enjoying the sunshine but suddenly across the graveyard, I caught site of something. A red suit, blue hair, and I realised, even though they were to far away to see, Edgeworth and Franziska were here. It looked like they were hugging but I wasn't sure. I yelped in surprise and Maya yelped back, cutting one of the flowers she was arranging to short in her shock.

"NICK" the girl shouted puffing out her cheeks and glaring at me annoyed. I hushed her quickly.

"Sorry, but Edgeworth is here, with Franziska, they took me by surprise that is all" I told Maya what had happened.

"Really why?" my friend asked.

"I assume Gregory Edgeworth is buried here" I replied knowing that Manfred von Karma had been buried in Germany, so he wasn't an option.

Maya looked over and saw the two figures and jumped up with the flowers.

"Come on let's go say hello" she said seriously and sadly now.

"No...they are probably upset...well Edgeworth at least, and it is not the place to really talk is it?" I said but I was too late. Maya was already walking away.

"Wait Maya, this is not a good idea!" I said knowing they won't want to talk if they are upset. I ran after the girl, begging her to listen.

* * *

_Franziska's POV_

I was holding Miles tightly as he continued to cry, trying to comfort him as best as I could, whispering soothing words in my native tongue like I used to do when we were little and he had that horrible nightmare.

"Hello..." I heard someone say. I looked up and was shocked to see Maya Fey and Phoenix Wright standing beside us. Why were they even here anyway? I didn't have time to say much because Miles pulled away from me, and looked horrified other people were seeing him cry.

"I am going to the car" he said trying to run off again. I grabbed his arm knowing he couldn't leave yet. We hadn't even gave Gregory the flowers yet. I put my arm around him, stopping him moving.

"Sorry Edgeworth, we don't mean to embarrass you, I just saw you here and realised you look upset, are you okay?" Phoenix asked in the only stupid way that a stupid fool could.

"We are in a graveyard Phoenix Wright, of course he is not okay" I replied angrily for only making the situation worse.

"It is okay to cry Mr Edgeworth, I get choked up when I visit sis sometimes too" Maya replied. I looked at her confused.

"Sis? Your sister is buried here?" I asked confused.

"Yes, Mia Fey, actually the first case Miles and I had together" Phoenix replied.

* * *

_Miles POV_

Wright and Fey being here….they are only making me feel embarrassed about crying but I sigh. I had never realised Mia Fey was buried in the same graveyard as my father.

"It is my father's birthday" I tell the two of them, revealing the reason I was more emotional than usual.

"Oh….birthdays are always hard ….the worst actually" Wright says, trying to reassure me. I heard rumbling and looked over in the direction of Maya who walked to stand in front of my father's headstone. I kept my arm firmly around my sister as I watched the medium curiously.

"Sorry they are pink Mr Edgeworth sir, Sis always liked pink, but I hope you have a good birthday" the medium said

"and try not to worry too much about Miles, he has a lot of people who care about him" Phoenix went on, joining in as the girl threw some of the pink flowers she had bought for Mia on the dirt. I felt myself tearing up again at the gesture, and my old friend's words.

* * *

_Phoenix's POV_

I looked over and saw Edgeworth and Franziska just standing there, their arms wrapped around each other tightly, Edgeworth crying again, Franziska looking close to tears herself. It was odd to see them like this, I don't recall a time I have seen these two hug, them again they are always busy with our cases, or they are just different when they are alone, holding each other as if that was the only thing giving them both the strength to stay standing. I looked at them a few seconds before I looked at the grave, seeing it could do with a bit of care.

"Well let's get this looking all nice mm, we can clean it up a bit and arrange the flowers, Maya, why don't you help Franziska with the flower arranging, I will help Miles clean the headstone" I said being the one to take action because everyone was just frozen to the stop. Everyone left slowly without a word, going to their tasks. Miles knelt down and started moving some of the weeds away from the stone.

"I know I shouldn't neglect it, I just don't like coming by myself, and it is rare Franziska and I are off at the same time" Miles told me as I joined him in starting to clean the stone and polish it up.

"Maya and I come see Mia once a month, you can come with us if Franziska can't come, but you know it is okay you know, to get overwhelmed coming here" I told Miles, knowing he was embarrassed about the fact he was upset.

"Grown men shouldn't cry" Miles replied, as if it made him weak to show his feelings. I shook my head.

"HOLD IT" I shouted pointing my finger as if we were in the court. "If you don't cry you aren't human, everyone cries at some point, I still feel tears enter my eyes when I see my empty wallet after having burgers with Maya" I told my friend with a chuckle. The man smiled slightly as he cut some more of the weeds. I knew it was pointless, he would think it was a bad thing until he realised for himself it wasn't, telling him it was okay will not convince him.

* * *

_Maya's POV_

I sat on one of the walls, a little far away from the men with Franziska. She was being strangely quiet, normally she liked to have her opinion known. I suppose she just felt embarrassed about being with me outside of work or something.

"I think this is the first time I have seen you whipless" I tod her as I noticed she didn't have it and trying to make conversation.

"Miles told me it is disrespectful to go around whipping people who are grieving for their loved ones, and I agree, so I always leave it in the car when I come here" Franziska replied. Picking up some of the lilies and arranging them in the vase. She still sounded more quiet and I wondered if I was making her feel uneasy.

"Are you okay?" You seem a little tense" I asked, worried slightly about her, maybe though she was just upset about her brother, that made perfect sense.

"Yeah...just ...I don't really like coming here..." the girl whispers as if afraid Mr Edgeworth will hear.

"I don't think either of us do" I replied, knowing everyone felt an unease in this place.

The girl sighed, something clearly making her more uneasy then just the graveyard, could I detect guilt?

"I...feel like I shouldn't come here….I don't know how his father would feel about me being here...because…." she said looking at the flower's in her hand.

"Because your father was the one who killed him?" I asked thinking I was beginning to understand the problem.

She nodded and sighed before putting another flower in the holder. "I know the murder was not my fault, but I wonder if Gregory Edgeworth would approve, I do after all share blood with the man who took his son away from him, I wonder if he hates me for that...and doesn't like that we have a sibling bond...but obviously the man is dead...I can't ask him that" Franziska said with a huff, clearly this was on her mind a lot when she came here. I shook my head.

"He doesn't hate you" I told her reassuring her she was wrong.

"How do you know?" Franziska asked, knowing I hadn't know Edgeworth Senior any better than she had.

"Because from what I heard he was a good man, he wouldn't hate you for your father's mistakes, I mean if so Defense Attorney's would hate everyone involved with the murderer, I think he is happy, he knows that his only son has someone to always watch out for him, he is not alone" I told Franziska knowing it is not healthy to think how she does.

"Thanks...maybe you are right..." Franziska said, looking like she felt a bit better

"I found my sister's body, I kick myself every single day I did not arrive at the office earlier because maybe I could of saved her, but I cannot change the past, letting the guilt eat me alive is not going to help anyone, try to think positive, maybe I don't know for sure but I think Gregory Edgeworth would be happy with you taking such good care of his son, I could always channel him so you could ask him yourself..." I suggested knowing it gave some people comfort.

"No thanks...I think it will creep me out" Franziska replied and I nodded, knowing it was not for everyone.

"That is okay" I said as we finished arranging the flowers. Franziska stood up first and I followed her to the men.

* * *

_Franziska's POV_

I walked to Phoenix Wight and my brother, who smiled at me warmly, looking happier than he had a few minutes ago. Miles took my hand pulling me away towards another part of the graveyard. I followed slowly until we were stood in front of another grave.

_Mia Fey 19th March 1989 – September 6th 2016. Very much loved big sister and Defense Attorney who was killed trying to help others. Loved and Missed always._

"Good morning Miss Fey, I hope you are doing okay, I am sorry we couldn't save you but now that we caught Redd White I hope you are resting in peace" Miles said before bowing politey I curtsy, noting just how young the woman was when she died. I sighed. The world was a cruel place, I knew that better than anyone. I threw now some of the lillies on Mia's grave, hoping the two departed loved ones appreciated the switching of flowers.

Miles led us back to his father's grave, where Maya and Phoenix were stood, the latter with tear filled eyes.

"Thank you" Maya said appreciating the gesture, Miles only nodded as he walked back to Gregory's grave, polishing it more. I bent down with him, placing the flowers in the pot carefully. Maybe Maya was right, maybe the man didn't hate me, maybe it was time to stop thinking he did.

"My father would of loved you Franziska, please try not to worry about him hating you, he doesn't hate you, my father never hated anyone when he was alive, and certainty doesn't in death" Miles told me in German, probably because he was trying to reassure me in private. I look at him confused. How did he know? Had he overheard Maya and I talking or was it the fact my feelings could not be hidden from him. Miles always knew when I was lying, when I was upset, he just knew somehow. I sighed.

"I don't think he would like me whipping you somehow" I replied, thinking his father would not love me so much for that.

"Compared to most of the people I know, you are quite normal, plus you whip everyone not just me" Miles replied chuckling but seeing the look on my face he stopped.

"Honestly my father would of liked you, he never hated anyone and always liked people that gave him a challenge and anyway, he always said he would love whoever I love eventually" Miles said. I smiled at him embarrassed but I felt better. Mabe he was right.

Miles stood up after giving the headstone one last polish. I put the flowers back in the pot and stood to admire our work. I only hoped Miles was right, that Gregory Edgeworth knew I would care for his son and not stab him in the back. I somehow felt though that he knew, that the man was smiling at us from wherever he now was.

* * *

_Phoenix's POV_

For the last few minutes they have been speaking in German so Maya and I now looked at them confused as they stood up. The grave looked so much better, it was clean again and had fresh flowers, I am sure Gregory Edgeworth is smiling from a far at how beautiful it now looks.

I walk over to stand next to Franziska, who is holding hands with Miles as they reflect silently as they look at the grave. I offer my hand, she looks at me as if she is going to give me a slap for even suggesting it but then she takes it and Maya takes my other hand, leaving the four off us stood in a line, holding hands and looking at the grave we had all worked to look much nicer, no words were exhausted, we just all looked towards the dead, reflecting.

In that moment I think we all realised something. It didn't matter if we were old or young, German or American, tall or short, serious or funny or a Defense Attorney or Prosecutor, all four of us had along this journey of life lost someone very dear to us, either a parent, a sibling a friend or even just a client we couldn't fully safe. We all shared that same pain deep in our hearts, but in that moment we shared the pain, letting everyone there feeling the most deepest part of our hearts. We all need each other and we might fight and at times be on different sides but it is something we all share and something which will always bond us. Right now we are all thinking about and missing our loved ones, together as one, as friends, not as colleagues, but sticking together with the people who were still here was more important than ever, and we might all go our separate ways but one day we will be bought back together. One day somewhere, because we are all connected by unseen strings.


End file.
